wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitwa pod Brenną
Kategoria:Historia Bitwa pod Brenną - zwana też Bitwą pod Starymi Pupami. Największa bitwa II Wojny Północnej, jedna z największych (o ile nie największa) bitew w świecie Wiedźmina. Odmieniła ona losy wszystkich królestw w Wiedźminlandii i była punktem zwrotnym w konflikcie zbrojnym Nilfgaardu i Nordlingów. * "Dajmy im więc wielką i krwawą, straszną i okrutną bitwę. Doprowadźmy do takiej bitwy. Niech armie cesarza i wojska królów spłyną w tej bitwie krwią, a wtedy my, Wielka Loża, zmusimy ich do zawarcia pokoju". I tak się właśnie stało. Czcigodne Matki sprawiły, że doszło do bitwy pod Brenną. A władcy zostali zmuszeni do zawarcia pokoju cintryjskiego." Pani jeziora Strony konfliktu Agresor: * Nilfgaard (z prowincjami): * Scoia'tael * Cintryjczycy (dezerterzy z armii Vissegerda) Defensor: * Nordlingowie: ** Redania ** Temeria ** Aedirn ** Kaedwen ** Rivia ** Lyria ** Verden ** Cidaris ** Skellige ** Brugge ** Cintra (ochotnicy) * Wolna Kompania * Kovir i Poviss (wsparcie pieniężne) Historia bitwy Nilfgaardczycy zaczęli od posłania pancernej dywizji Alba. Po początkowych sukcesach, Alba wbiła się w środek temerskiego wojska i tam ugrzęzła. Ciężkozbrojni żołnieże nie byli zbyt zwrotni, nie mieli czasu ani możliwości umknąć przed hakami gizarm i hohatyn i zostali pokonani przez temerską piechotę. Menno Coehoorn odpowiedział zwarciem w kułak żelazny swych wyborowych dywizji (kopijnicza Deithwen i pancerna Ard Feainn) i uderzeniem w styk linii powyżej Złotego Stawu, tam, gdzie stały chorągwie z Brugge. Choć Bruggeńczycy opierali się jakiś czas Nilfgaardowi, okazali się słabsi w uzbrojeniu i morale. Z pomocą przyszła im Wolna Kompania, zatrzymując Czarnych za ogromną cenę krwi. Nilfgaard jednak ciągle był blisko złamania frontu, więc w do środka przebiła się Wolna Kompania i Ochotniczy Hufiec Mahakamski, zwycięsko walcząc z dywizją Ard Feainn. Widząc to marszałek Coehoorn posłał elfią brygadę Vrihedd w styk Temerii i Redanii, chcąc złamać front przed nadejściem krasnoludów i kondotierów. Osiągnęli swój cel, wprowadzając panikę w szeregi żołnieży państw północy. W odpowiedzi Jan Natalis i Foltest wprowadzili swoje odwody w postaci wojsk Redanii Blenckerta i piechoty Bronibora. Marszałek Coehoorn zebrał resztę wojska (brygada Nauzicaa i VII brygada Daerlańska) i zaatakował w styk, tam gdzie poprzednio posłał elfy. Zatrzymała go jednak piechota Bronibora, bohatersko walcząc z napierającym Nilfgaardem. Na lewej flance wojska Czarnych poszły w rozsypkę, a brygady w centrum przegrywały pod naporem Nordlingów. Nauzicaa została osaczona i pokonana, a Daerlańską pokonali kondotierzy z Wolnej Kompanii, całe wojsko Nilfgaardzkie zostało pokonane, bądź otocznone. Sam Menno Coehoorn zginął, próbując uciec z pola bitwy. * "Klin jazdy z impetem wbił się w czworobok. Niczym gigantyczny puginał w sztychu dywizja "Alba" skruszyła wszystko, co broniło dostępu do żywego ciała temerskiej piechoty - piki, oszczepy, halabardy, włócznie, pawęże i tarcze. Niczym puginał dywizja "Alba" wbiła się w żywe ciało i toczyła krew. Krew, w której teraz taplały się i ślizgały konie. Ale ostrze puginału, choć wbite głęboko, nie dosięgło serca ani żadnego z żywotnych organów. Klin dywizji "Alba", miast rozgnieść i rozczłonkować temerski czworobok, wbił się i utknął. Uwiązł w elastycznej i gęstej jak smoła hurmie pieszego ludu. Początkowo nie wyglądało to groźnie. Czoło i boki klina stanowiły elitarne ciężkozbrojne roty, od tarcz i blach pancerzy klingi i żeleźca lancknechtów odskakiwały jak młoty od kowadeł, nie było się też jak dobrać do oladrowanych wierzchowców. I choć co i rusz któryś z pancernych walił się jednak z konia lub razem z koniem, to miecze, topory, czekany i morgensterny kawalerzystów kładły napierających piechocińców prawdziwym pokotem. Uwięźnięty w ciżbie klin drgnął i zaczął wbijać się głębiej." Pani jeziora * "Dźgani partyzanami i spisami, ściągani z siodeł hakami gizarm i rohatyn, bezlitośnie tłuczeni żelaznymi kiścieniami i maczugami kawalerzyści dywizji "Alba" zaczęli umierać. Wbity w czworobok piechoty klin, jeszcze niedawno groźne, kaleczące żelazo w żywym organizmie, teraz był jak sopel lodu w wielkiej chłopskiej pięści." Pani jeziora * "Goniec wrył konia ostro, że aż prysnęła spod kopyt darń. Dwaj adiutanci uczepili się uzdy, osadzili spienionego rumaka. Goniec zeskoczył z siodła. - Do kogo? - krzyknął Jan Natalis. - Od kogo przybywasz? - Od pana de Ruytera... - wykrztusił goniec. - Zatrzymaliśmy Czarnych... Ale są duże straty... Pan de Ruyter prosi o wsparcie... - Nie ma wsparcia - odrzekł po chwili milczenia konetabl. - Musicie wytrzymać. Musicie!" Pani jeziora * "...wszczął się wówczas na skrzydle lewym i w środku linii bój okrutny i krwawy, ale tu, choć wielkie były Nilfgaardu zaciekłość i impet, rozbiła się ich szarża na królewskim wojsku tak, jak morska fala na skale się rozbija. Wyborowy bowiem stał tutaj żołnierz, walne mariborskie, wyzimskie i tretogorskie pancerne chorągwie, a także zawzięty lancknecht, zawodowy jurgieltnik, którego konnicą nie nastraszysz. I tak tam wojowano, iście jako morze ze skałą lądu, taki trwał bój, w którym nie zgadniesz, kto górę bierze, bo choć fale w skałę bezustannie biją, nie słabną, a ustąpią jeno po to, by znów uderzyć, to skała przecie stoi, jak stała, wciąż ją wśród fal burzliwych widać. Inaczej złożyła się sprawa na królewskiego wojska skrzydle prawym. Niczym stary krogulec, który wie, gdzie spaść i na śmierć dziobnąć, tak i marszałek polny Menno Coehoorn wiedział, gdzie cios zadać. Zwarłwszy w kułak żelazny swe wyborowe dywizje, kopijniczą "Deithwen" i pancerną "Ard Feainn", uderzył w styk linii powyżej Złotego Stawu, tam, gdzie stały chorągwie z Brugge. Choć Bruggeńczycy bohatersko stawali, okazali się słabiej zbrojni, tako pancerzem, jako i duchem. Nie zdzierżyli nilfgaardzkiego naporu. W skok poszły tam w sukurs dwie banderie Wolnej Kompanii pod starym kondotierem Adamem Pandrattem i Nilfgaard zatrzymały, srogą dając płatę krwi. Ale stojącym na prawej flance krasnoludom z Ochotniczego Hufu zajrzała w oczy straszna groźba okrążenia, a całemu królewskiemu wojsku rozerwanie szyku groziło.(...)Dostrzegł jednak grożące niebezpieczeństwo baczny niczym żuraw Jan Natalis, w mig zrozumiał, co się święci. I nie mieszkając gońca pchnął do krasnoludów z rozkazem do pułkownika Elsa..." Pani jeziora * "- Dorżnijmy ich! - krzyknął, zacierając ręce, Kees van Lo. - Dorżnijmy ich, panie marszałku! Linia pęka na styku, uderzmy! Uderzmy nie zwlekając, a na Wielkie Słońce, załamią się! Pójdą w rozsypkę! Menno Coehoorn nerwowo przygryzł paznokieć, zorientował się, że patrzą, szybko wyjął palec z ust. - Uderzmy - powtórzył Kees van Lo, spokojniej, już bez emfazy. - "Nauzicaa" jest gotowa... - "Nauzicaa" ma stać - powiedział ostro Menno. - Daerlańska też ma stać. Panie Faoiltiarna! Dowódca brygady "Vrihedd", Isengrim Faoiltiarna, zwany Żelaznym Wilkiem, odwrócił ku marszałkowi swą straszną twarz zniekształconą blizną ciągnącą się przez czoło, brew, nasadę nosa i policzek. - Uderzajcie - wskazał buławą Menno. - W styk Temerii i Redanii. Tam." Pani jeziora * "- Wasza Królewska Mość! Panie konetablu! - Gadaj, chłopie. - Huf Ochotniczy i Wolna Kompanie trzymają przesmyk koło Złotego Stawu... Krasnoludy i kondotierzy stoją twardo, choć skrwawieni strasznie... Mówią, "Adieu" Pangratt ubity, Frontino ubity, Julia Abatemarco ubita... Wszyscy, wszyscy ubici! Chorągiew doriańska, co szła im z odsieczą, wycięta... - Odwód, mości konetablu - powiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie Foltest. - Jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie, pora na wprowadzenie odwrotu. Niech Bronibor pchnie na Czarnych swą piechotę! Zaraz! Natychmiast! Inaczej rozczłonkują nam szyk, a to oznacza koniec. Jan Natalis nie odpowiedział, z daleka już obserwując następnego łącznika, gnającego ku nim na koniu siejącym płatami piany. - Złap oddech, chłopie. Złap oddech i gadaj składnie! - Przerwali... front... elfy z brygady "Vrihedd"... Pan de Ruyter przekazuje waszym wielmożnościom... - Co przekazuje? Gadaj! - Że czas ratować życie. Jan Natalis wzniósł oczy ku niebu. - Blenckert - powiedział głucho. - Niechaj przybędzie Blenckert. Lub niech przyjdzie noc." Pani jeziora * "- De Mellis-Stoke i Braibant poradzą sobie z tą odsieczą - powiedział spokojnie Elan Trahe, dowódca Siódmej Brygady Daerlańskiej. - Siły są wyrównane, nic złego jeszcze się nie stało. Dywizja Tyrconnela równoważy lewe skrzydło, "Magne" "Venendal" trzymają się na prawym. A my... My możemy przechylić szalę, panie marszałku... - Uderzając w styk, poprawiając po elfach - pojął w lot Menno Coehoorn. - Wychodząc na tyły, wzbudzając panikę. Tak jest! Tak uczynimy, na Wielkie Słońce! Do chorągwi, panowie! "Nauzicaa" i Siódma, przyszedł wasz czas! - Niech żyje cesarz! - wrzasnął Kess van Lo. - Panie de Wyngalt - marszałek odwrócił się. - Proszę zebrać adiutantów i szwadron ochrony. Dość bezczynności! Idziemy do szarży razem z Siódmą Daerlańską." Pani jeziora Siły zbrojne Nilfgaard: * III Armia ** dywizja Alba ** dywizja Deithwen ** dywizja Ard Feainn ** dwie nieznane dywizje * IV Armia Konna ** dywizja Venendal ** dywizja Magne ** dywizja Frundsberg ** II Brygada Vicovarska ** VII brygada Daerlańska ** brygada Nauzicaa ** brygada Vrihedd Nordlingowie: * Biedna pierdolona piechota * Wolnej Kompania * Bura Chorągiew * Ochotniczy Hufiec Mahakamski * Redański Korpus Królewski * Korpusy ochotników z Cintry i Skellige * reszta armii nieopisana * "- Rozkaz! Powodem, dla którego marszałek polny Menno Coehoorn zdecydował dokonać manewru i szybkiego marszu na zachód, były raporty zwiadu donoszące, że armia Nordlingów idzie z odsieczą oblężonej twierdzy Mayena. Marszałek postanowił zastąpić Nordlingom drogę i zmusić ich do rozstrzygającej bitwy. W tym celu rozdzielił siły Grupy Armii "Środek". Część sił zostawił pod Mayeną, z resztą sił szybkim marszem ruszył..." Pani jeziora * "- Tak jest, panie rotmistrzu. Marszałek polny Coehoorn miał pod swą komendą dwie armie: IV Armię Konną, dowodzoną przez generała majora Markusa Braibanta, patrona naszej szkoły (...) oraz III Armię, dowodzoną przez generała lejtnanta Rhetza de Mellis-Stoke. W skład IV Armii Konnej, liczącej dwadzieścia z górą tysięcy żołnierza, wchodziły: dywizja "Venendal", dywizja "Magne", dywizja "Frundsberg", II Brygada Vicovarska, VII Brygada Daerlańska oraz brygady "Nauzicaa" i "Vrihedd". W skład III Armii wchodziły: dywizja "Alba", dywizja "Deithwen" oraz... hmmm... oraz dywizja..." Pani jeziora * "- Dywizja "Ard Feainn" - stwierdziła Julia Abatemarco. - Jeśliście, rzecz jasna, czegoś nie poputali. Na pewno mieli na gonfalonie wielkie srebrne słońce? - Mieli, półkowniku - stwierdził twardo dowódca zwiadu. - Bez ochyby mieli! - "Ard Feainn" - mruknęła Słodka Trzpiotka. - Hmmm... Ciekawe. To by znaczyło, że w tych kolumnach marszowych, któreście jakoby widzieli, idzie na nas nie tylko cała Konna, ale i część Trzeciej. Ha, nie! Nic na wiarę! Ja to muszę zobaczyć na własne oczy. Rotmistrzu, na czas mojej nieobecności dowodzicie banderią. Rozkazuję pchnąć łącznika do pułkownika Pangratta..." Pani jeziora * "- "Ard Feainn", nie ma wątpliwości - oblizała wargi Julia Abatemarco. - Widzę też Daerlańczyków Elana Trahe, są tam także elfy z brygady "Vrihedd", starzy nasi znajomi spod Mariboru i Mayeny... Aha! Są i Trupie Główki, słynna brygada "Nauzicaa"... Widzę też płomienie na proporcach dywizji pancernej "Deithwen"... I białą chorągiew z czarnym alerionem, znak dywizji "Alba"..." Pani jeziora * "- Idzie na nas Czwarta Konna i Trzecia - powiedziała Julia Abatemarco. - Powtarzam, cała Czwarta Konna i chyba cała kawaleria Trzeciej. Za chorągwiami, które widziałam, chmura kurzu biła w niebo. Tamtędy, w tych trzech kolumnach, idzie na moje oko czterdzieści tysięcy jazdy. A może więcej. Może..." Pani jeziora * "- Może Coehoorn rozdzielił Grupę Armii "Środek" - dokończył Adam "Adieu" Pangratt, wódz Wolnej Kompanii. - Wziął tylko Czwartą Konną i jazdę z Trzeciej, bez piechoty, by iść szybko... Ha, Julia, gdybym to ja był na miejscu konetabla Natalisa albo króla Foltesta..." Pani jeziora * "Kto tamte okolice zna, ten snadnie rzecz całą imaginować sobie może, tym zaś, co mnie bywali, odsłonię, że lewe skrzydło wojska królewskiego tego sięgało miejsca, gdzie dziś osada Brenna się znajduje. Czasu bitwy nijakiej osady tam nie było, bo roku łońskiego przez elfy Wiewiórki z dymem puszczona była i do gruntu zgorzała. Otóż tam, na skrzydle lewym właśnie, stał redański królewski korpus, któremu hrabia Ruyter przewodził. A było w tym korpusie ludzi osiem tysięcy w piechocie i jeździe przedniej. Środek królewskiego ugrupowania stał wedle wzgórza, które Szubienicznym potem nazwano. Tam, na wzgórzu, stali z pocztem król Foltest i konetabl Jan Natalis, z wysokości na całe bitewne pole prospekt mając. Tu główne siły wojsk naszych zgrupowane były - dwanaście tysięcy dzielnych tamerskich i redańskich infanterzystów w cztery wielkie uformowanych czworoboki, dziesięcioma chorągwiami jazdy ochraniających, stojących aż po północny skraj stawu, przez okoliczną ludność Złotym mianowanego. Miało zaś środkowe ugrupowanie w drugiej linii huf rezerwowy - trzy tysiące wyzimskiej i mariborskiej piechoty, nad którą wojewoda Bronibor sprawował komendę. Od południowego zaś skraju Złotego Stawu aż po ciąg rybaków i zakola rzeczki Chotli, na rubieży na milę szerokiej, stało armii naszej skrzydło prawe" złożony z mahakamskich krasnoludów Huf Ochotniczy, osiem chorągwi lekkiej kawalerii i banderie znamienitej Wolnej Kompanii Kondotierskiej. Komendę nad skrzydłem prawym mieli kondotier Adam Pangratt i krasnolud Braclay Els. Naprzeciw, o milę jakową albo dwie, na polu gołym za lasem, uszykował nilfgaardzkie wojsko marszałek polny Menno Coehoorn. Stał tam lud żelazny jak czarna ściana, pułk przy pułku, rota przy rocie, skwadron przy skwadronie, jak okiem rzucił, końca nie było. A po lesie chorągwi i dzid miarkować się dało, że nie jeno szeroki, ale i głęboki jest ordynek. Bo też i było wojska czterdzieści i sześć tysięcy, o czym podówczas mało kto wiedział, i dobrze, bo i tak w niejednym serce na widok tej nilfgaardzkiej potęgi upadło nieco. A nawet u najśmielszych mocniej serca zaczęły bić pod pancerzami, bić niczym młoty, bo jawnym się stało, że ciężka i krwawa zaraz tu zacznie się potrzeba i że niejeden z tych, co tu w ordynku stoją, zachodu słońca nie zobaczy." Pani jeziora * "Słowa zagłuszył ryk, szczęk i kwik koni. Aubry nagle uświadomił sobie, jak bezsensowne przywiózł rozkazy. Jak niewiele znaczą te rozkazy dla Barclaya Elsa, dla Julii Abatemarco, dla tego krasnoludzkiego czworoboku pod złotą chorągwią z młotami powiewającą nad czarnym morzem otaczającego ich, szturmującego ze wszech stron Nilfgaardu." Pani jeziora * "- W żaden sposób - mamrotała - żadna ze stron nie mogła osiągnąć przewagi. Myśmy byli w środku. W okrążeniu. Oni na zewnątrz. I po prostu zabijaliśmy się nawzajem. Oni nas, my ich... Khe-khe-khh... Oni nas. my ich... Staruszka z trudem opanowała atak kaszlu. Ci ze słuchaczy, którzy byli bliżej, zobaczyli na jej policzku łzę, z trudem torującą sobie drogę wśród zmarszczek i starych szram. - Byli równe mężni jak my - mamrotała babuleńka, ta, która niegdyś była Julią Abatemarco, Słodką Trzpiotką z Wolnej Kompanii Kondotierskiej. - Khe-khe... Byliśmy jednakowo mężni. My i oni. Staruszka zamilkła. Na długo. Słuchacze nie ponaglali jej, widząc, jak uśmiecha się do wspomnień. Do chwały. Do majaczących w mgle niepamięci twarzy tych, którzy chwalebnie przeżyli. Po to, by później podle zabiły ich wódka, narkotyki i gruźlica. - Byliśmy jednakowo mężni - dokończyła Julia Abatemarco. - Żadna ze stron nie miała sił, by być mężną bardziej. Ale my... My zdołaliśmy być mężni o minutę dłużej." Pani jeziora * "- "Nauzicaa" ma stać - powiedział ostro Menno. - Daerlańska też ma stać. Panie Faoiltiarna! Dowódca brygady "Vrihedd", Isengrim Faoiltiarna, zwany Żelaznym Wilkiem, odwrócił ku marszałkowi swą straszną twarz zniekształconą blizną ciągnącą się przez czoło, brew, nasadę nosa i policzek. - Uderzajcie - wskazał buławą Menno. - W styk Temerii i Redanii. Tam." Pani jeziora * "- Odwód, mości konetablu - powiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie Foltest. - Jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie, pora na wprowadzenie odwrotu. Niech Bronibor pchnie na Czarnych swą piechotę! Zaraz! Natychmiast! Inaczej rozczłonkują nam szyk, a to oznacza koniec. Jan Natalis nie odpowiedział, z daleka już obserwując następnego łącznika, gnającego ku nim na koniu siejącym płatami piany. - Złap oddech, chłopie. Złap oddech i gadaj składnie! - Przerwali... front... elfy z brygady "Vrihedd"... Pan de Ruyter przekazuje waszym wielmożnościom... - Co przekazuje? Gadaj! - Że czas ratować życie. Jan Natalis wzniósł oczy ku niebu. - Blenckert - powiedział głucho. - Niechaj przybędzie Blenckert. Lub niech przyjdzie noc." Pani jeziora * "Uderzyli. Uderzyli samobójczo, strasznie. Ale skutecznie. Nilfgaardczycy z dywizji "Venendal" zmieszali szyk i wtedy wpadły na nich z impetem chorągwie redańskie. W niebo uderzył wielki wrzask. Kobus de Ruyter nie widział już tego i nie słyszał. Zabłąkany bełt z kuszy trafił go prosto w skroń. Graf obwisł z kulbaki i spadł z konia, chorągiew okryła go jak całun. Osiem pokoleń poległych w bojach de Ruyterów, śledzących bitwę z zaświatów, z uznaniem kiwało głowami." Pani jeziora * "- Nażarliście się kurzu, piechota, maszerując za pancernymi! Jak do tej pory, zamiast sławy i łupu wąchaliście końskie bździny. Mało brakowało, a nawet dziś, gdy przyszło do wielkiej potrzeby, nie trafilibyście na pole chwały. Ale udało się wam, gratuluję z całego serca! Tu, pod tą wsią, nazwy której zapomniałem, pokażecie nareszcie, ileście warci jako wojsko. Ta chmura, którą widzicie w polu, to jest nilfgaardzka jazda, która zamierza rozgnieść naszą armię flankowym uderzeniem, zepchnąć nas i potopić w bagnach tej rzeczki, nazwy której zapomniałem równierz. Wam, sławnym wyzimskim pikinierom, przypadł z łaski króla Foltesta i konetabla Natalisa zaszczyt obrony luki, jaka powstała w naszych szeregach. Zamkniecie tę lukę własnymi, że się tak wyrażę, piersiami, powstrzymacie nilfgaardzką szarżę. Radujecie się, kumotrzy, co? Rozpiera was duma, hę?(...) Nie pierdzieć mi tam, nie szczękać zębami! - ryknął Bronibor. - Pomysł, by spłoszyć tymi dźwiękami nilfgaardzkie konie, jest chybiony! Niechaj nikt się nie łudzi! To, co na was idzie, to brygady "Nauzicaa" i Siódma Daerlańska, znakomite, bitne, świetnie wyszkolone wojsko! Ich się nie da wystraszyć! Ich się nie da pokonać! Ich trzeba pozabijać! Wyżej piki!" Pani jeziora * "Na niczym spełz koncept marszałka Coehoorna, jego flankowy zagon zatrzymała bohaterska wyzimska piechota pod wojewodą Broniborem, krwawo swe bohaterstwo okupując. A w czasie, gdy Wyzimczycy opór dawali, na skrzydle lewym poszedł Nilfgaard w rozsypkę - jedni pierzchać jęli, inni kupić się i kupach bronić, zewsząd otoczeni. To samo wnet stało się na skrzydle prawym, gdzie zawziętość krasnoludów i kondotierów w końcu nad impetem Nilfgaardu przemogła. Na całym froncie jeden wielki krzyk triumfu się podniósł, a w serca królewskich rycerzy wstąpił nowy duch. A w Nilfgaardczykach duch upadł, ręce im pomdlały, a nasi łuszczyć ich zaczęli jak groch, aż echo szło. I pojął marszałek polny Menno Coehoorn, że batalia przegrana, zobaczył, jak giną i w rozsypkę idą wokół niego brygady. I przybieżali natenczas ku niemu oficerowie a rycerze konia podając świeżego, wołając, by uchodził, by ratował życie. Ale nieustraszone biło serce w piersi nilfgaardzkiego marszałka. "Nie godzi się", zawołał, odpychając wyciągane ku niemu wodze. 'Nie godzi się, bym miał jak tchórz umykać z pola, na którym pod moją komendą tylu dobrych mężów padło za cesarza'" Pani jeziora Uczestnicy bitwy Nilfgaard: (ok. 46 tys. wojska) * Menno Coehoorn (głównodowodzący) * Elan Trahe * Rhetz de Mellis-Stoke * Markus Braibant * Lamarr Flaut * Kees van Lo * Ramon Tyrconnel * Liam aep Muir Moss * Tibor Eggebracht * Devlin aep Meara * Sievers * Vreemde * Morteisen * Ouder de Wyngalt * Yaevinn * Isengrim Faoiltiarna * Toruviel Nordlingowie: (ok. 23 tys. wojska oraz wojsko Kondotierów i Mahakamskiego Hufca) * Jan Natalis (głównodowodzący) * Foltest z Temerii * Bronibor * Kobus de Ruyter * Adam Pangratt * Julia Abatemarco * Lorenzo Molla * Andy Biberveldt * Tara Hildebrandt * Didi Hofmeier * William Hardbottom * kornet Aubry * Anzelm Aubry * Yarpen Zigrin * Dennis Cranmer * Coën * Daniel Etcheverry * Frontino * Blenheim Blencker * Vissegerd * Zyvik * Jarre * Melfi Inni: * Rusty * Marti Sodergren * Shani * Iola Polegli żołnierze Nilfgaard: * Menno Coehoorn * Elan Trahe * Rhetz de Mellis-Stoke * Markus Braibant * Lamarr Flaut * Kees van Lo * Sievers * Vreemde * Morteisen * Ouder de Wyngalt * Tibor Eggebracht * Ramon Tyrconnel * Liam aep Muir Moss * Devlin aep Meara Nordlingowie: * Bronibor * Kobus de Ruyter * Frontino * Coën * Melfi * Anzelm Aubry Geneza bitwy Niektórzy upatrują się przyczyny zwycięstwa Nordlingów, w błędzie marszałka Coehoorna. Restif de Montholon pisze , że marszałek popełnił błąd w ocenie sił i zamiarów przeciwnika, zbyt duże podjął ryzyko, rozdzielając Grupę Armii "Środek" i ruszając kawaleryjskim zagonem a także hazardownie przyjął bitwę, nie mając przynajmniej trzykrotnej przewagi. Miało to oczywiście wpływ na wynik bitwy, zadecydowało jednak co innego. Pierwszym powodem klęski Nilfgaardu było tchórzostwo Lamarra Flauta, który nie dokonał pełnego rekonesansu i nie zauważył odwodów Nordlingów - piechociarzy Bronibora oraz wojska Blenckerta, przez co tamte mogły uderzyć i rozerwać szyk wojsk Grupy Armii "Środek". Drugą przyczyną jest nieudolność de Wetta, który zaplątał się w bezwładne walki, opóźniając ofensywę Grupy Armii "Środek", doprowadzając do bitew pod Mariborem i Mayeną oraz zmuszając Coehoorna do przyjęcia bitwy na polach Brenneńskich. Klęski de Wetta miały też znaczenie psychologiczne. Do armii Nordlingów zaczęli setkami napływać ochotnicy, z których większość szła właśnie do sekretnych odwodów, które zadecydowały o bitwie. * "Mając na flance desanty piratów z Skellige, od czoła ofensywę Nordlingów z Cidaris, a na tyłach rebelię, de Wett zaplątał się w bezładne walki, ponosząc klęskę za klęską. Tym samym opóźniał ofensywę Grupy Armii "Środek" - miast, jak ustalono, wiązać skrzydło Nordlingów, grupa "Verden" wiązała Menno Coehoorna." Pani jeziora * "- Atak rozpoczniemy - powiedział Coehoorn - gdy tylko wrócą patrole. Niepokoją mnie te wzgórza na północy, panowie oficerowie. Nim uderzymy, muszę wiedzieć, co tam jest za tymi wzgórzami." Pani jeziora * "- Nikogo - ocenił Flaut. - Ni żywego ducha. Wracamy. Jesteśmy już trochę za daleko. Wachmistrz spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Daleko? Ujechaliśmy ledwo milę. Wlokąc się zresztą niby kulawe żółwie. - Wartałoby - powiedział - zajrzeć jeszcze za tamto wzgórze, panie lejtnant. Stamtąd, widzi mi się, lepszy będzie prospekt. Daleko, na obie doliny. Jeśli kto tamtędy ciągnie, nie możem go nie dostrzec. Jak więc? Skoczymy, panie? To wszystkiego parę staj." Pani jeziora * "- Można powiedzieć, panie rotmistrzu, że Nordlingów tego dnia uratował cud. Lub zbieg okoliczności, którego nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć... Co prawda Restif de Montholon pisze w swej książce, że marszałek Coehoorn popełnił błąd w ocenie sił i zamiarów przeciwnika. Że zbyt duże podjął ryzyko, rozdzielając Grupę Armii "Środek" i ruszając kawaleryjskim zagonem. Że hazardownie przyjął bitwę, nie mając przynajmniej trzykrotnej przewagi. I że zaniedbał rozpoznanie, nie wykrył idącej z odsieczą armii redańskiej. - Kadecie Puttkammer! Wątpliwej jakości "dzieła" pana de Montholona nie ma w programie tej szkoły! A Jego Cesarska Mość nader krytycznie raczył się o tej książce wyrazić! Kadet zechce więc nie cytować jej tutaj. Zaiste, dziwi mnie to. Do tej pory odpowiedzi bardzo dobre, wręcz celujące, a nagle zaczyna nam tu kadet prawić i cudach i zbiegach okoliczności, na koniec zaś pozwala sobie na krytykowanie umiejętności dowódczych Menno Coehoorna, jednego z większych wodzów, jakich wydało Cesarstwo. Kadet Puttkammer i cała reszta panów kadetów, jeśli poważnie myśli o zdaniu egzaminu cenzusowego, zechce posłuchać i zapamiętać: pod Brenną zadziałały nie żadne cuda ani przypadki, lecz spisek! Wrogie dywersyjne siły, elementy wywrotowe, podli wichrzyciele, kosmopolici, bankruci polityczni, zdrajcy i sprzedawczycy! Wrzód, który później wypalono białym żelazem. Nim jednak do tego doszło, ci podli zdrajcy własnego narodu motali swe pajęcze sieci i pletli sidła knowań! Oni to omotali i zdradzili wówczas marszałka Coehoorna, oszukali go i wprowadzili w błąd! To oni, łotry bez czci i wiaty, zwykłe..." Pani jeziora * "- Skurwysyny - powtórzył Menno Coehoorn, nie odrywając lunety od oka. - Zwykłe skurwysyny. Ale ja was odnajdę, poczekajcie, ja was nauczę, co to znaczy rekonesans. De Wyngalt! Osobiście odszukasz oficera, który był na patrolu za wzgórzami na północy. Wszystkich, cały patrol, każesz powiesić." Pani jeziora * "Na niczym spełz koncept marszałka Coehoorna, jego flankowy zagon zatrzymała bohaterska wyzimska piechota pod wojewodą Broniborem, krwawo swe bohaterstwo okupując. A w czasie, gdy Wyzimczycy opór dawali, na skrzydle lewym poszedł Nilfgaard w rozsypkę - jedni pierzchać jęli, inni kupić się i kupach bronić, zewsząd otoczeni. To samo wnet stało się na skrzydle prawym, gdzie zawziętość krasnoludów i kondotierów w końcu nad impetem Nilfgaardu przemogła. Na całym froncie jeden wielki krzyk triumfu się podniósł, a w serca królewskich rycerzy wstąpił nowy duch. A w Nilfgaardczykach duch upadł, ręce im pomdlały, a nasi łuszczyć ich zaczęli jak groch, aż echo szło. I pojął marszałek polny Menno Coehoorn, że batalia przegrana, zobaczył, jak giną i w rozsypkę idą wokół niego brygady. I przybieżali natenczas ku niemu oficerowie a rycerze konia podając świeżego, wołając, by uchodził, by ratował życie. Ale nieustraszone biło serce w piersi nilfgaardzkiego marszałka. "Nie godzi się", zawołał, odpychając wyciągane ku niemu wodze. 'Nie godzi się, bym miał jak tchórz umykać z pola, na którym pod moją komendą tylu dobrych mężów padło za cesarza'" Pani jeziora Skutki bitwy * "I tak oto potęga Nilfgaardu legła w pyle i prochu na brenneńskich polach, a marszowi Cesarstwa na północ ostatecznie kres położony został. Zabitymi i w plen wziętymi straciło Cesarstwo pod Brenną ludzi czterdzieści i cztery tysiące. Legł kwiat rycerstwa, elitarna kawaleria. Polegli, w niewolę poszli lub bez wieści zaginęli wodzowie tej miary co Menno Coehoorn, Braibant, de Mellis-Stoke, van Lo, Tyrconnel, Eggebracht i inni, których imiona się w naszych archiwach nie zachowały. Tak stała się Brenna początkiem końca. Ale godzi się zapisać, że była ta bitwa jeno małym klockiem w budowli i miałka byłaby jej waga, gdyby nie to, że owoce wiktorii mądrze wykorzystane zostały. Godzi się przypomnieć, że miast na laurach lec i z dumy pękać, zaszczytów i hołdów czekać, Jan Natalis bez tchu niemal ruszył na południe. Zagon jazdy pod Adamem Pangrattem i Julią Abatemarco rozbił dwie dywizje Trzeciej Armii, które Menno Coehoornowi szły ze spóźnioną odsieczą, rozgromił je tak, że nec nuntius cladis. Na wieść o tym reszta Grupy Armii "Środek" sromotnie tył podała i za Jarugę w pośpiechu uszła, a że Foltest i Natalis na pięty im następowali, stracili cesarscy całe tabory i wszystkie ich oblężnicze machiny, którymi w pysze swojej myśleli Wyzimę, Gors Velen i Novigrad dobywać. I jako lawina, z gór tocząca, coraz to śniegiem obrasta i większą się stawa, tak i Brenna coraz to sroższe dla Nilfgaardu powodowała skutki. Ciasne przyszły termina na Armię "Verden" pod książęciem de Wettem, której kaprowie ze Skellige i król Ethain z Cidaris wielkie w podjazdowej wojnie czynili dyzgusty. Gdy zaś de Wett o Brennie się dowiedział, gdy wieść go doszła, że forsownym marszem idą nań król Foltest i Jan Natalis, natychmiast do odwrotu kazał trąbić i w popłochu za rzekę do Cintry zbieżał, trupami drogę ucieczki ścieląc, bo na wieść o nilfgaardzkich porażkach powstanie w Verden na nowo rozgorzało. Jeno w Nastrogu, Rozrogu i Bodrogu, twierdzach niezdobytych, mocne zostały załogi, skąd dopiero po pokoju cintryjskim honorowo i ze sztandarami wyszły. W Aedirn zaś wieść o Brennie ku temu się przyczyniła, że zwaśnieni królowie Demawend i Henselt prawice sobie podali i wespół przeciw Nilfgaardowi wystąpili. Grupa Armii "Wschód", co pod wodzą diuka Ardala aep Dahy ku dolinie Pontaru maszerowała, czoła obu sprzymierzonym królom nie zdołała stawić. Wzmocnieni posiłkami z Redanii i gerylasami królowej Meve, którzy tył Nilfgaardowi okrutnie szarpali, Demawend i Henselt zagnali Ardala aep Dahy aż pod Aldersberg. Diuk Ardal bitwę chciał przyjąć, ale dziwnym losu zrządzeniem zachorował nagle, zjadłszy coś, kolki go chwyciły i biegunka miserere, tak i we dwa dni umarł był wśród boleści wielkich. A Demawend i Henselt nie mieszkając na Nilfgaardczyków uderzyli i tam, pod Aldersbergiem, gwoli, widać, historycznej sprawiedliwości, w walnej bitwie srodze ich rozbili, choć wciąż to przy Nilfgaardzie znaczna przewaga liczebna była. Tak to i duch i kunszt nad siłą tępą i brutalną triumfować zwykły. Godzi się jeszcze o jednej napisać rzeczy: otóż co się pod Brenną z samym Menno Coehoornem stało, tego nikt nie wie. Jedni powiadają: poległ, a ciało nie rozpoznane we wspólnej pochowano mogile. Drudzy mówią: z życiem uszedł, ale cesarskiego się lękając gniewu, do Nilfgaardu nie powrócił, lecz skrył się w Brokilonie, wśród driad, i tam pustelnikiem został, brodę do samej ziemi zapuściwszy. I tam też wnet wśród zgryzot pomarł. Krąży zaś wśród ludu prostego podanie, jakoby wracał marszałek nocami na brenneńskie pole i chodził wśród kurhanów, zawodząc: "Oddajcie mi moje legiony!", zaś na koniec powiesił się na osice na wzgórzu, Szubienicznym od tego nazwanym. I nocą można zjawę sławnego marszałka wśród innych napotkać upiorów, pobojowisko pospolicie nawiedzających." Pani jeziora Rozbieżności w nazewnictwie * "Opodal owego błonia, miejsca srogiej bitwy, w której cała niemal nilfgaardzka moc Północy starła się z całą niemal potęgą nilfgaardzkiego najeźdźcy, dwie były rybackie wioski: Stare Pupy i Brenna. Ponieważ jednak wówczas Brenna do gruntu była spalona, przyjęło się zrazu mówić o "bitwie pod Starymi Pupami". Dziś wszelako nikt nie mówi inaczej, niż tylko "bitwa pod Brenną", a dwie po temu są przyczyny. Primo, odbudowana Brenna wielką dziś i prosperowną jest osadą, a Stare Pupy się przez czasem nie osiedziały i ślad po nich zarósł pokrzywą, perzem i łopuchem. Secundo, nie godziła się jakoś ta nazwa w koneksji z tamtym sławnym, wiekopomnym i tragicznym zarazem bojem. Bo też i jakże to tak: tu batalia, w której trzydzieści z górą tysięcy ludzi życie położyło, a tu nie dość, że Pupy, to jeszcze Stare. Tak tedy w całym historycznym i wojskowym piśmiennictwie wyłącznie o bitwie pod Brenną pisać się przyjęło - tak u nas, jak i w nilfgaardzkich źródłach, których notabene dużo więcej niźli naszych. Wielebny Jarre z Ellander Starszy, Annales seu Cronicae Incliti Regni Temeriae" Pani jeziora Inne dane z książek Sapkowskiego * "- Kadecie Fitz-Oesterlen, ocena niedostateczna. Proszę siadać. Pragnę zwrócić uwagę pana kadeta, że brak wiedzy o słynnych i ważnych bitwach z historii własnej ojczyzny jest kompromitujący dla każdego patrioty i dobrego obywatela, ale w przypadku przyszłego oficera jest to po prostu skandal. Pozwolę sobie na jeszcze jedną małą uwagę, kadecie Fitz-Oesterlen. Od dwudziestu lat, to jest od czasu, gdy jestem wykładowcą w tej szkole, nie przypominam sobie egzaminu cenzusowego, na którym nie padałyby pytania o bitwę pod Brenną. Ignorancja w tym względzie praktycznie przekreśla zatem szanse na karierę w wojsku. No, ale gdy się jest baronem, nie ma musu być oficerem, można próbować sił w polityce. Lub w dyplomacji. Czego serdecznie panu życzę" Pani jeziora * "- Do chorągwi!!! Z oddali głucho grzmiały nilfgaardzkie litwary i bębny, buczały krzywuły, olifanty i surmy. Ziemia, uderzona tysiącami kopyt, drgnęła." Pani jeziora * "Z odległości ćwierć mili, zza wzgórza i lasu, przez ryk i nagły huk walącego o żelazo żelaza, dobiegł taborytów wyraźny, makabryczny, podnoszący włosy na głowie dźwięk. Kwik. Straszliwy, rozpaczliwy, dziki kwik i wizg kaleczonych zwierząt. - Kawaleria... - Biberveldt oblizał wargi. - Kawaleria nadziała się na piki... - Tyy... tylko - wydukał pobladły Momotek - nie wiem co im kkk... konie zawiniły, sss... kkk... kurwysynom." Pani jeziora Dane z gry The Witcher * "Przepowiednia końca nie jest jedynym zmartwieniem północnej ludności - niedawno skończyła się krwawa, okrutna wojna z południowym cesarstwem Nilfgaardu i elfami, która spowodowała wielkie spustoszenie żyznych niegdyś krain; upada władza skłóconych ze sobą królów rządzących w imię partykularnych, krótkoterminowych interesów..." Ciekawostki i inne informacje * Rozbieżności w nazewnicwie mogą nawiązywać a do problemów ze słynną bitwą z 15 lipca 1410 r. - przez Polaków nazywana "Bitwą pod Grunwaldem", przez Niemców zaś "Bitwą pod Tannenbergiem". W rzeczywistośći rozegrała się ona na obszarze między kilkoma wsiami: Grunwald, Stębark (Tannenberg), Ulnowo, Łogdowo i Łodwigowo. * .::Eamon::.